


Future Plans

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Memories, Plans For The Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee has an important project to get underway, so he calls in sick. If things go to plan he might need his personal days later.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 3





	Future Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 147: Future Plans at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Like Like Love, Referencing Vol. 6, Act 18.

Dee had never believed in wasting personal days. If he wanted a day off for any reason he called in sick instead. Since he was as healthy as a horse his annual allotted sick leave would otherwise go to waste; might as well make use of the time and save his personal days for unexpected emergencies.

If anybody noticed that he called in sick on the exact same day every single year, nobody ever queried it. Wasn’t like it was the only day he ever took off, although October fifteenth was the most important day on his personal calendar. 

Besides, he wasn’t exactly lying when he said he was sick. Being sick at heart counted, right? Surely no one could criticise him for not working on the anniversary of Jess’s death, when all he felt like doing was visiting the cemetery and drinking a beer or three to the memory of the man who’d been like a father to him. Jess may not have been a good cop by the end, but he didn’t deserve to be forgotten about, and there was nobody else to remember him. Jess had no wife or kids, no brothers or sisters, aunts or uncles, and his parents were long gone, meaning Dee was the closest thing to family he had left. Dee hoped Jess rested a little more easily knowing that he still mattered to someone.

It wasn’t October fifteenth today though, that was still months away. Today was important for a whole other reason that had nothing to do with the past and everything to do with Dee’s future happiness. If everything went to plan he might need his personal days later, he didn’t know how long this project would take, never having done anything like it before, so he planned on using his sick leave first; seemed the sensible thing to do.

He’d started work the night before, shifting furniture and tossing a pile of junk. Hopefully he could get through the bulk of the heavy work today, knock out the dividing wall, bag up the rubble, and take it down to the dumpster out back. Thank God the elevator was working. Maybe he’d take tomorrow off too, get a head start on the redecorating.

After calling the precinct to tell the Chief he wouldn’t be in, he shifted the bed, covered the mattress to protect it from dust, spread tarps over the floor, and hefted the pickaxe in his hands; this was gonna be hard work, but kinda fun too, a bit of Dee-molition! 

As he swung at the wall, he let his mind wander to the future and his double-sized apartment, plenty big enough for two. He could hardly wait to show Ryo, and ask that all-important question. Sure, he might say no, probably would, but maybe after sleeping over a few nights, once Bikky was safely off to college, he’d see how much better living together would be for the both of them.

The future was looking pretty good!

The End


End file.
